


Just not sure (yet)

by oli_darling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Linhardt von Hevring, Coming Out, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Mentioned My Unit | Byleth, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_darling/pseuds/oli_darling
Summary: Sylvain has had feelings for Felix he has repressed for years, and is coming to terms with the idea he may like men. As he believes Felix is straight, he turns to Linhardt (who is definitely gay and also pining for their presumed-dead Professor) for advice on figuring out if he IS into guys. Lin decides to give him a trial ;)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Just not sure (yet)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so be gentle lol. It's also basically pure smut so if that isn't your thing...this probably isn't the fic for you. 
> 
> I thought it would be a fun idea to explore how Sylvain may come to terms with liking guys before (eventually) coming out to his best friend and long time crush Felix. And decided that Sylvain may go to Lin for advice and get a bit more than he bargained for. 
> 
> In this fic Sylvain is in love with Felix and Lin is in love with the Professor but Byleth is still not back as this is during timeskip.
> 
> If you like this pls let me know because it's my first fic, and let me know if you'd like a follow up sylvix confession fic or a Lin/Byleth fic once he comes back alive!

#  Just Not Sure (yet) 

##  A.k.a "Lin, am I gay?" 

"Hey Lin, can I...borrow you for a moment?" Sylvain a voice was no louder than a whisper as he stood nervously by the desk of the mage in the library, despite the fact that the room was very much empty other than the two of them. 

Linhardt's eyes snapped up from the text he was studying to eye the red haired man before him warily, before nodding curtly. "Make it quick. I'm busy here."

"Right well...um...actually would you mind if we went somehwere a little more... _private_ to talk?" At this he was met with an even more confused look from the other, who gestured around him to the empty room they were already in. "Never mind. This was stupid. I'll leave you to your work. Sorry for bothering you"

Sensing that something must actually be wrong with him, Linhardt sighed before pointedly slamming closed the book in front of him. _Fine_. We can go to your room, but this better be worth it."

___________ 

The two walked in silence to the dormitories, for despite what the current situation may suggest, they were not close friends. In fact, they weren't even really friends at all, come to think of it. Merely former classmates; now comrades. 

It had been nearly 5 years since the war broke out, and all those fighting for the Kingdom had now gathered back at Garreg Mach. The Professor was thought dead after his disappearance in the years prior, and the horrors of war had taken a toll on everyone involved. Neither Sylvain nor Linhardt could really be considered boys anymore; now in their early twenties, the two as well as everyone else had entered adulthood after having already taken their first life, seen their first real battle. 

Sylvain's cheerful, laid back demeanor had given way to a more controlled, yet still outwardly charming character. His Auburn hair had lost its childlike curl and now sat more loosely tousled around his face, framing his pale skin softly despite the hardened edge his jaw had acquired. He had filled out, too. Having always been tall compared to his classmates this was no surprise, but his bulky, muscle clad frame put him now among the largest of the grown men around him too.

As for Linhardt, the slight framed, sleepy schoolboy with striking jaw length hair had changed noticeably. He was still not a large man, standing nearly a head shorter than Sylvain, but in the years following the outbreak of war he had become accustomed to actually training physically (due to necessity, not desire). As such he was toned, lean but strong, and across his hands and wrists danced a number of oddly shaped scars; reminders of spells cast on the battlefield. His deep green hair now reached past his shoulders, half tied in a bun against the back of his head to keep off his face as he researched. It glistened against the evening light and, against his now more masculine frame, retained a certain femininity, a softness that separated him from the men around him. 

Despite their shared time as classmates following Lindhart's request to join the Blue Lions, and the times they had communicated during the war, Linhardt couldn't think of a single reason why Sylvain would need to speak with him specifically. When they reached Sylvain's room, entering without a word, he wasted no time. 

"So spit it out, what is it you need help with?" When all he received in the next few seconds was an anxious sigh, and the owner of the room turned away and began pacing towards the window, he tried again. "Sylvain I didn't interrupt my studies to come and hang out, or whatever the hell you're doing right now. You might as well tell me."

"Okay" he started, sitting down on the edge of the bed and fumbling with his own hands nervously. "Lin, don't take this the wrong way, but...you're into guys, right?"

Well this was certainly not the topic he had expected. "I..yes? Yes. I'm into guys. May I ask what the hell that has to do with anything?"

"How did you know? That you were into guys, I mean. Like...what made you know for sure?"

Oh. _Oh_. The corners of Linhardt's mouth curved into a small smirk. "You think you're into men." It was more of a statement than a question, but Sylvain nodded shyly as his face reddened. 

"Well...I mean, I take it you've felt attracted to men, or at least a man, before right? I'm assuming you wouldn't ask me this if you hadn't thought about it." He received a nod in response. "And have you ever acted on those feelings?"

A look of mild panic came over Sylvain's face then as he stuttered his reply. "W-what do you mean?"

"I thought that was pretty self explanatory, especially for someone so... _familiar_ with how feelings of attraction are usually acted upon" the green haired man's eyes glinted with mischief as the other gulped down air while considering.

"N-no. I've never acted on it. I've never...I've never had sex with a man. Or even kissed one for that matter. I've just...thought about it." Sylvain's heart was racing so fast he thought he may pass out; this was new to him. He hadn't divulged this to anyone before, having only come to Linhardt when he determined he couldn't get rid of the feelings and needed to confront them. The ringing in his ears was so loud he missed most of what Linhardt said next.

"....Felix isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I said it's Felix isn't it? The one you've been thinking about? Don't give me that look, Sylvain. I see the way you stare at him. It's a wonder you've left it this long to confront it properly if I'm honest."

Sylvain's mouth dropped open and his blush deepened even further at the realisation that the other man had caught him off guard completely. Was he that obvious? Yes he had stared at Felix a little too long on occasion, but he didn't think it was noticeable to others too. 

The truth was that Sylvain Gautier had been in love with Felix Fraldarius for almost his entire life. It had just taken him an excruciatingly long time, and plenty of unfulfilling one night stands with any woman he could take to bed to realise it. Even now he was still coming to terms with - and largely ignoring - the implications and true meaning of what he felt for his best friend.

"It's okay. I'm not going to tell him. Believe me, I'm not invested enough for that, would be a complete waste of my time. What I will say though is you need to figure out whether you are definitely attracted to men before you consider making a move, seeing as that's a pretty major step. Would be best to know first. So I'd recommend finding someone to sleep with. One of the soldiers, perhaps. Maybe the Gatekeeper."

Sylvain was growing increasingly stressed and frustrated by the conversation. "But how can I do that? Lin I don't know how to hit on guys, I'm not even sure I _want_ to hit on guys, at least if they're not, well, Felix. And how do I know if they're gay? I don't want it getting round the monestary that I'm trying to sleep with random male soldiers, I'm really not ready for people to find out. Especially not like that."

Quiet hung over them for a few moments as Sylvain lay his head in his hands in exasperation and Linhardt quietly considered his next move.

"Okay, with me then." At that, Sylvain looked up.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. If you're that desperate to find out what sleeping with a guy is like, sleep with me. What, don't tell me that the infamous flirt Sylvain Gautier is shy?" His smirk was now more pronounced, almost predatory as he looked the larger man up and down pointedly from across the bed. 

Sylvain stuttered a little but failed to make any noise; though he did not look away, but rather held the others eyes in bewilderment. 

"Oh you are shy" Linhardt was moving towards him now, and, when the redhead made no attempt to back away, climbed in one smooth motion into his lap, straddling his larger thighs with his own smaller frame. "It's okay, I can lead". And with that he closed the distance between them.

Sylvain tensed for a few beats as he processed what was happening. His former classmate, a man who was barely even a friend mere minutes before, was now in his lap pressing his lips against his own. After a brief hesitation, however, he caved, and began slowly kissing back. After a few seconds, he moved his hands to the other man's hips and pulled him closer.

"Hmph, eager I see" but neither moved away. In fact, both began picking up the pace in their movements. Their kisses quickly became hungry as Sylvain relaxed into it, tongues in each others mouths, and when Sylvain reached up to grab at green hair while deepening the kiss, he felt a needy moan fill his mouth mouth in response from the man in his lap. At this, the switch flipped, and his nerves gave way to lust.

Moments later he was leaning over the smaller man and hooking his legs around his waist as he pushed up the light shirt he was wearing and began mouthing at his neck. Lindhart's slightly surprised, breathy moans at the sudden display of dominance went straight to Sylvain's crotch. He sat up to swiftly remove his own shirt, followed by Linhardt's, before returning to kissing him fully and pressing their bodies together.

"Looks like you're not too shy to take charge after all" Linhardt teased as Sylvain began kissing at his neck again and moving their hips against each other. Yet this comment stalled him for a moment as he came back to his senses "you're sure about this?" Sylvain asked, "you're sure you're okay with...you know" 

"Do you really think I would have offered if I wasn't? It's been a while since I've slept with anyone and, let's be honest Gautier, you're not exactly hard on the eyes" And with that, Sylvain ducked his head back down and began kissing down Linhardt's chest towards his waistline, drawing out a whimper from the other man.

He had never had a man below him like this before, but seeing the mage lying against the bed, moaning lightly as he slowly made his way down his torso and began to undo the drawstring of his trousers was doing things to Sylvain he had never felt before. He knew that he had seen plenty of beautiful women in a similar position, and it could be fun, but none of them even came close to turning him on as much as this was. Just the sight of Linhardt staring down at him, slightly flushed, as he ran his palm over the bulge in his trousers had Sylvain harder than he'd ever felt with any of those women. 

He quickly removed and discarded the rest of Linhardt's clothing before leaning back to stare in awe at the sight under him, lying back, flushed, deep green hair splayed out against the pillows. "Fuck, Lin. You're gorgeous."

The mage grabbed Sylvain by the waistband of his trousers to pull him closer, "then what are you waiting for Gautier, fuck me." And with that dragged the man on top of him into a desperate, sloppy kiss. Sylvain didn't waste much time before moving down again and finally taking Linhardt into his mouth.

"Shit. _Fuck, Sylvain_. I thought you said you'd never done this before?" He panted as Sylvains mouth worked around him skillfully despite his lack of experience. He simply hummed in response but did not stop to answer, instead pushing his mouth further onto the other man's cock until it hit the back of his throat and he gagged slightly. "Do you have oil?" 

"What?" Sylvain asked, dazed by lust. "Oil. Do you have any? If-if you want to fuck me we're going to need some." He said through his breathlessness.

"Oh right. Um, top drawer, I think. It's massage oil from when I injured my leg muscles but...it should be okay for this, I think?" The vial of oil was quickly located in the drawer and a _hmph_ and slight nod indicated that it would be suitable. "Now keep doing what you were doing just there and I'll get myself ready. Okay?" Sylvain blushed as Linhardt looked him dead in the eyes while speaking. For someone so withdrawn he certainly wasn't shy about this.

Sylvain did as he was told and went back to sucking the leaking cock in front of him, and after a minute or so of moaning he saw Linhardt's fingers, slick with oil, come round to finger open his own hole. The sight made Sylvain feel like he could die on the spot. His erection was straining painfully against his trousers, and as he saw Linhardt go on to add a second finger he moaned so loudly in arousal round his cock that it made the other man cry out as well.

"Lin can I, please can I try?" He almost begged, and when he was met with a nod he carefully replaced Linhardt's slimmer fingers with his own, much larger fingers. The moans increased in volume quite drastically at this as he began to feel Linhardt rock himself down onto his fingers. It was positively the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Without really thinking, he curled his fingers slightly, and hit a spot inside that had the other man yelling out. "F-fuck. Fuck. Oh yes. Just like that. _Shit_." 

With one hand he now began fumbling with his own trouser fastenings, desperate to touch himself with the sight in front of him. Linhardt noticed and pulled himself away from Sylvain to reach for the vial of oil. Once Sylvain was finally naked he poured the vial over his cock and began stroking, and Sylvain felt like he was in heaven. Here he was, in bed with another man touching him, and he was without a doubt the most aroused he had ever been in his life. He was leaking so much pre-cum he had soaked through his small clothes by the time they had been removed, and now he was eyeing the smaller man like a predator. Pushing Linhardt back onto the mattress, he lined himself up to take the other man. He looked over his face to ask permission and when the mage whimpered and keened to pull him closer, he finally pushed himself in.

Sylvain was all at once overcome with the realisation that this was it. Here he was. Having sex with a man. He was actually having sex with a man. And fuck, _he liked it_. In fact, despite his nerves, he found the whole thing came rather naturally to him, as if this was what he should have been doing all along. And judging from Lindhart's moans of his name and grasping hands, he seemed to be doing just fine.

The feeling of the tightness gripping him as he thrust in and out of Linhardt was almost enough to ruin Sylvain. "Fuck, Lin", he moaned into his collar bones as he kept up the brutal rhythm with which he was thrusting into his hole. Gripping the man's hips had enough to bruise he dominated the smaller man easily, though this wasn't much of a challenge as Linhardt had gone pliant the moment he was thrown down against the bed, and was now gasping out broken moans of pleasure as he was filled by the lancer. In this moment, Sylvain couldn't help but imagine deep blue hair instead of green against his pillows, writhing and moaning below him, begging for him. He knew it wasn't right but the thought alone made him moan and thrust harder into the real body beneath him.

"Shit, Sylvain oh goddess yes" the man's desperate calls spurred him on further. As he changed the angle slightly, he hit up against the spot in Lindhart that drove him almost feral, bucking up with shouts of "fuck, _oh fuck_ , right there. Please Sylvain."

"I-I'm close Lin" He couldn't take much more, and reached around to wrap his calloused hands around Linhardt's cock and stroke him roughly in time with his thrusts, which made the smaller man cry out in an overload of pleasure. "-vain I'm-oh god I'm gonna-". Linhardt tightened around Sylvains cock as he came, white coating Sylvains hand as well as his own chest. It only took a few more thrusts before Sylvain finished too, pulling out to add to the mess now on Linhardt's torso, leaving him looking positively debauched.

Sylvain leaned down, pressing his forehead to the other man's while they both caught their breath. "Um...I think you may be gay, Sylvain". Sylvain couldn't help but laugh sleepily at the obvious statement following their activities, before leaning in to kiss his lover once more. "I'm going to get something to, well, clean up with."

By the time Sylvain returned to the bed with a cloth to clean up their mess, Linhardt was already asleep. He wasn't exactly surprised, given the man still slept at every given opportunity despite the war, so simply cleaned up and lay down next to him. He could stay for the night - what harm would it cause, after all. Lin knew he was in deep for Felix, and he was pretty sure the other man was still harbouring feelings for their missing (presumed dead) professor that he wasn't yet over. This was just two friends, giving each other what they could not get from those they truly desired. 

Sleep came easier to Sylvain that night; he had finally given in and acted upon desires he had hidden even from himself for years. Maybe one day he would be ready to confront them openly.


End file.
